No One There
by sakuraofsnow
Summary: The water trickling down the rocks, the buttons of my favourite cardigan scattered on the ground. The blistering hot car hood beneath me and the disgusting slimy touches... Stop! No! Don't come near me! Normal AU Warning: Implied character death and rape


Who pushed me!? I hollered internally, turning around to identify the culprit that shoved me in the snow. All I could see was the puffs of air I created when I turned around, and my friend who looked concerned a few feet behind me.

I looked at my friend who was helping me up, barely hearing the words he said to be more careful. It wasn't him who had pushed me into the snow, he was too far behind.

"Wow! I haven't seen someone trip that magnificently in a while!" He teased.

I blinked; he didn't notice that I was pushed in the pile of snow? I didn't trip on my own! I remember the malicious intent rippling off the person in waves who was behind me. Why didn't my friend who was beside me the entire time see the culprit? I felt cold all of a sudden, the harsh wind forcing it's way into my bones.

"You okay? Alec the klutz?" Jace said to annoy me.

He ducked laughing as I swung my fist halfheartedly at his face. As he clomped on me, I tried to recall if I had somehow imagined someone behind me.

I must have, or how do I explain the tripping?

I shook my head to clear the thoughts; my shoulders were getting numb as my friend continued to lean on me, carrying the heavy weight. I pushed him off, the fear from a few months ago creeping onto me. The heavy breaths, the fishy smell, the immense weight on my body...

NO! NO! I can't remember that! Forget it! Forget it! I told my brain who was refusing to heed my commands, my heart thumped crazily and my breath came in short pants. I shook my head again, more furiously this time.

"It's ok! Alec! Calm down, breath slowly!" Jace half-shouted, but his voice seemed far away, like there was a wall blocking his voice.

I closed my eyes, trying to block the painful images from my mind. The water trickling down the rocks, the buttons of my favourite cardigan scattered on the ground. I blinked and closed my eyes again. The feelings resurfaced the blistering hot car hood beneath me and the disgusting slimy touches...

Splash! A sudden chill came from my head; I wiped my hand over my eyes hastily to flick away the liquid.

Looking up, I saw Jace hovering over me, looking worried. His hands were cupped over my head, the remains of the icy cold water he just dumped over me dripped down his fingertips.

"Are you okay...?" He asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, thanks..." I felt guilty looking at his whitened fingers from the cold. I stood up, I must have slid down to the ground from the flashback. My pants were getting soaked from the water that was seeping in the fabric. "Let's go home..."

I started walking, well more like staggering towards my house without waiting for Jace, though I could hear him jogging up behind me, the snow crunching beneath his boots.

We passed the boring houses, an occasional car zooming past us making a splash.

I didn't want to remember what had happened, but the memories seem to cling on me as if I'm it's only lifeline. The things I had to go through after the ambulance picked me up. The doctor looking at me with pity, telling me I have schizophrenia and that it was ok.

Huh! As if I would believe that! Nothing was okay, and I don't have a mental illness, I'm perfectly fine! The people around me with sympathy and hollow smiles, whispering behind my back as they thought I couldn't hear what they were saying.

"He's going crazy."

"Give him a break, he just got rap-"

"Shh! He'll hear!"

"Don't worry about it, he's asleep!"

As I reached my house, Jace told me he had something to do and ran off, shouting goodbye. I waved, turning to close the door. As the door slammed shut, I saw someone.

A person in black from head to toe smiling with his teeth showing like a crazed animal.

Nope, must be my imagination. I chuckled not really believing in my own words.

I stalked towards the kitchen, moving like a robot. I opened the fridge mechanically and poured myself some juice, the liquid splashed out of the glass due to the trembling of my hands.

I went upstairs without bothering to clean the mess, gulping down the liquid on the way, trying to calm myself. I collapsed on my bed as soon as it came in sight, the little remains of the juice splashing onto the ground. I closed my eyes; the glass slipped from my grip and fell the carpeted floor with a soft thud. The darkness welcomed me into its embrace and I slowly fell asleep.

* * *

Gasp! I sat up, what time was it? I looked at the alarm clock beside my bed, the red LED light blinked 2:00am.

"Urgg..." The glass was gone; the mess was cleaned up though the carpet cleaner was still visible. Someone had put a soft duvet over me as I was sleeping.

I staggered down the stairs throwing the blanket around my shoulders. I turned on the lamp beside the bar table, blinking at the harsh light, I noticed a Post-It note stuck on the surface.

"Alec, if you're hungry there're some leftovers from tonight's dinner in the fridge. Heat it up in the microwave! Don't eat it cold! –Mom."

The neon yellow note said, I stalked towards the fridge, tugging it open. And there it was on the top shelf, a Tupperware container sitting there innocently.

I yanked the lid off; it was Alfredo pasta with seafood. Shoving it in the microwave I punched in the minutes. Sitting down on the bar chair, I waited patiently, watching the seconds grow lesser and lesser.

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. There was something hitting on the window behind me, but I'm too scared to look… Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. The sound was getting more and more frantic. I turned around, my eyes widening as I took in what was just outside the window.

A grin with teeth showing.

The microwave beeped as I panicked, he's coming inside! The knob of the door leading to the backyard was turning! I jumped around, bitting my fingers. NO! I can't let him catch me again, not again!

I reached for the front door on the opposite side of the back door. The cold air blasted in, the heater automatically turned higher. Without thinking I sprinted outside, my mind was blank except for the will to escape.

I went the wrong way. I should have turned left as I left the house, but no, I had to turn right. I screeched into a stop right infront of the forest, a dead end. My teeth was chattering and my vision was concealed by puffs of white air. I wanted to go back home, lie down in my bed and enjoy the heat that would be radiating off of my electric blanket. But I knew I couldn't turn back, I would run straight into him.

Taking a deep breath and shaking my fear of the trees away; I ducked under the bush and jogged for sanctuary.

It snowed harder by the minute. I panted heavily, my arms and calves were sore; I knew that they were going to fail on me as soon as I stopped running. I looked back, my torso twisting in an uncomfortable angle; my waist screaming at me to stop the straining action.

The dark forest behind me seemed to be chasing me, trying to engulf me with one single swallow. The branches on the trees crashed against each other, creating sound like glass being broken.

I want to stop this, I want to end this all. This life full of fears and people chasing me. Like right now, there is someone behind me, cloaked in darkness, right on my tail.

I feel the wind die down beside me, the rippling of my pajamas slow down. No! I have to run faster! I can't slow down now, I need to get away!

NO!

I can't have him catch me!

"Alec! He's already dead! He fell off that cliff, you accidently pushed him off!"

"Sir, please clam down! I know it's painful to admit, but you must take medication for your schizophrenia!"

"What are you talking about?! There's no one behind you!"

What YOU talking about?

Can't you see?

He's right there!

I clearly remember the day that everyone whispering behind my back of how I had gone mad after killing that wretched man.

He had come back for me!

Can't you see?!

He's right behind me, he's right here.

I choked, the wind filling my lungs too fast for my comfort. My eyes widened as I noticed why. I laughed at myself, what a cruel end.

What an ironic ending to be finished the same way that man has been.

I closed my eyes as I tumbled down in the darkness, leaving everything behind.


End file.
